Le roi, la femme de chambre et la lampe
by titpuce86
Summary: Comment diantre la lampe de poche d'Edmund a-t-elle fait pour se retrouver sur le Passeur d'Aurore? Voici une possible raison.


Cet OS a été écrit dans le cadre de la nuit du fof (un thème, une heure, un OS) pour le thème « lampe». Si vous voulez plus de renseignements sur le concept des nuits du fof, envoyez-moi un MP.

Disclaimer : Narnia appartient à CS Lewis et à Walden Medias. Pour toute réclamation, c'est à eux qu'il faut s'adresser

* * *

**Le roi, la femme de chambre et la lampe**

Après le couronnement de Caspian X, le château des Telmarins était dans un état assez pitoyable. Il faut dire qu'il n'avait pas été conçu pour accueillir des faunes et des centaures dont les sabots avaient laissé des traces sur les parques ici et là, pas plus que les naïades ou les dryades qui avaient semé feuilles et gouttes d'eau un peu partout dans les couloirs, sans parler des Animaux qui avaient laissé en divers endroits qui des plumes, qui des poils ou des crins. Les rideaux et les coussins en étaient par endroit recouverts. Une véritable catastrophe qui faisait se tirer les chevaux à Lady Asriana, la gouvernante du château et à son collègue, Lothian, le majordome.

Sitôt les festivités achevées, les Rois et Reines de l'Ancien Temps repartis et le château sérieusement dépeuplé avec les départs de ceux des Telmarins qui n'avaient pas voulu rester et de ceux des Narniens qui avaient regagné leurs pénates, Lady Asriana et Lothian avaient lâché sur le palais une horde de domestiques, de femmes de chambres, de lingères et autres serviteurs chargés de remettre le château en état. Et tant qu'ils y étaient d'effectuer un grand ménage de printemps quelque peu hors saison.

Lady Asriana avait poliment mais fermement confiné le nouveau roi et sa cour dans les ailes Est et Nord du château pendant que les domestiques investissaient les ailes Sud et Ouest, les rangeant, les époussetant, les récurant, bref les nettoyant. C'est durant cette période que Nella, femme de chambre de son état, trouva un étrange objet en aérant une des salles de garde.

L'objet avait une forme essentiellement cylindrique même si un des bouts était plus évasé et contenait une sorte de lentille de verre. Intriguée, Nella retourna l'objet dans ses mains, s'interrogeant sur sa nature et sa fonction. A l'extrémité la plus mince, elle découvrit une sorte de poussoir qu'elle enclencha.

Aussitôt, la lentille de verre s'illumina, projetant une vive lumière blanche dans la pièce. Effrayée, Nella lâcha l'objet qui tomba à terre et alla rouler sous une table, s'éteignant au passage. Après quelques instants sans que rien ne se passe, la jeune fille ramassa le cylindre et l'examina sous toutes les coutures. Rien n'avait changé depuis sa première inspection. Curieuse, elle poussa de nouveau, cette fois avec plus de prudence, le petit poussoir. De nouveau de la lumière jaillit de l'objet. Le tournant et le retournant entre ses mains, s'aveuglant presqu'au passage quand la lumière fut dirigée vers ses yeux, Nella constata que rien d'autre ne se passait ou n'avait été modifié sur ce dont elle était désormais presque sûre était une lampe.

Finalement, elle appuya presque timidement sur le poussoir et la lumière disparut. Elle renouvela le processus une ou deux fois, juste pour être sûre et sûrement pas parce qu'elle trouvait un plaisir presque enfantin à faire arriver et disparaître la lumière ! Elle inspecta une dernière fois l'objet avant de conclure qu'il devait provenir du même monde mystérieux que les Anciens Rois et Reines.

Il ne lui restait donc qu'un seul choix, amener l'objet au roi et le laisser décider de ce qu'il fallait en faire.

Décidée, Nella se dirigea vers la direction où elle avait pour la dernière fois entendu la voix de Lady Asriana. Elle savait pertinemment qu'une simple femme de chambre comme elle ne pourrait jamais obtenir une audience du roi et qu'elle devait donc passer par sa supérieure, même si celle-ci était une femme désagréable et toujours en colère avec ses subordonnés, les houspillant sans cesse et ne leur donnant jamais le moindre compliment ou encouragement. Si Nella n'avait pas eu besoin de ce travail pour aider à nourrir sa famille, il y a longtemps qu'elle aurait quitté les abords de la tyrannique femme.

Fort heureusement pour elle, Lady Asriana avait déjà quitté les lieux lorsqu'elle arriva et ne s'y trouvait plus que Lothian en train de consulter pensivement un inventaire. Nella préférait de loin le majordome. Issu du peuple et ancien domestique de base ayant progressivement gravi tous les échelons, l'homme était apprécié des serviteurs car il les comprenait pour avoir été à leur place un jour. La jeune fille se souvenait bien de l'hiver dernier où il lui avait accordé un de ces trop rares jours de congés pour qu'elle puisse assister à l'enterrement de son frère, et ce bien qu'on ait été au beau milieu des préparatifs pour un festin.

S'approchant, elle lui présenta timidement l'objet, expliquant sa trouvaille. Après avoir lui-même constaté l'apparition et la disparition de la lumière, Lothian lui rendit l'objet et l'entraîna calmement vers l'aile est où se trouvaient les appartements que leur nouveau roi occupait pour l'instant.

En moins de temps que Nella ne l'aurait pensé, elle se retrouva devant le roi à qui elle présenta la lampe après que Lothian eut expliqué la situation. L'éclat dans les yeux du souverain lui démontra qu'il savait de quoi il s'agissait. C'était donc très probablement un objet des Rois et Reines de l'Ancien Narnia. Sur un geste de sa part, Nella déposa timidement le cylindre dans les mains de son roi qui la remercia, elle, une petite femme de chambre ! Rougissante, elle fit une révérence quelque peu maladroite avant de retourner à ses occupations, un mot de Lothian dans la poche au cas où quelqu'un aurait remarqué son absence.

oOooOooOo

Après avoir remercié et congédié Lothian, Caspian retourna une fois ou deux la lampe dans ses mains, l'examinant sous toutes les coutures. Il se souvenait parfaitement de l'objet avec lequel le roi Edmund avait signalé leur attaque sur ce château. D'un geste rageur de la tête, il chassa de son esprit les autres souvenirs de cette nuit maudite.

Le Juste ne s'était jamais plaint de la disparition de sa lampe, mais il fallait dire que les jours suivants la débâcle qu'avait été leur attaque, ils n'avaient guère eu le temps de se soucier de ce genre de choses.

Appuyant à son tour sur le poussoir, Caspian observa un instant la lumière blanche jouer sur les tentures sombres de son ciel-de-lit. Puis, il l'éteignit. Se levant avec un soupir, il se dirigea vers un des murs, à moitié recouvert par une tapisserie représentant la fondation de la ville de Beaversdam par Caspian IV. Soulevant un des coins, il appuya sur une aspérité à peine visible du mur, ouvrant une cache dans la paroi.

Avec révérence, le jeune roi déposa la lampe aux côtés des autres reliques royales. Il offrit une rapide prière à Aslan comme à chaque fois qu'il contemplait les objets qu'avaient laissés derrière eux les Anciens souverains, puis il appuya de nouveau sur l'aspérité, déclenchant le mécanisme de fermeture. Il laisserait les reliques là jusqu'à ce qu'il leur trouve un endroit plus approprié. Et qui sait, peut-être qu'un jour, ces reliques serviraient de nouveau à leurs maîtres originels ?

* * *

A/N : Une petite review pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé ?


End file.
